ME Destiny
by Psyche-Discord
Summary: A girl form the Buffy universe OC is pulled into the LotR. Set before the first movie. Has special quest of the Buffy verse. Will Be rated Mature, Will have Haldir and oc


"What the hell?" I muttered just before I slammed into the ground. With a groan I rolled to the side narrowly missing a crude sword that tried to take my head off. 'Great, first I get sucked into a portal and now something wants me dead. Guess it is just another day on the job.' I thought to myself.

I twisted behind the creature and rammed my elbow into his back. As he fell to the ground I smashed my foot into the back of his neck, effectively snapping it. Turning around I saw there was plently more of his race.

I hid behind a fallen tree and watched as they made their towards a small group. 'Man' I thought grabbing the crude sword off the ground and running towards them 'I am gonna get blood on my new boots.'

As I got closer I noticed the group was doing much better than I had thought they would be doing. Jumping up I sliced the nearest creature from the neck down to his hips. Turning I swung the blade into the side of another, pushing it in as deep as I could.

Ducking a blade, I dropped to a knee and pulled the sword partly out to block a down coming blade. Kicking up into it's chest I knocked him back and into another of his comrades. Pulling the blade out I wipped it backwards neatly decapitated a creature.

Smiling I picked up another blade and blocked a fatal blow to one of my new allys. Sliding the other blade around I sliced his throat. Twisting back around I kicked another creature away, as I stabbed another running towards me.

The man tried to get up only to cry out in pain. Dropping the sword I threw my arm around him and helped him stand. Still holding him I realized that he had a wound from his chest to his stomach.

Slowly we made our way towards his group. Suddenly I stopped moving and kicked backwards. A creature grunted and fell to the ground, but his blade managed to nick me across the back.

"Let's go my new buddy." I told the barley awake man. Walking a little faster one of his fighting friends noticed us and made his way over. "**Who are you?**" The new man said in an odd language. "Yeah, you take him." I said pulling the injured man's sword out of the scabbard.

He yelled something else but I wasn't paying much attention. With a flick of my wrist I opened a deep wound on the back of a creature and blocked a side blow from another enemy. Blocking a side swipe we locked swords. He snarled and pushed harder against me.

Smiling I ducked under our blades and let his slide free, plunging my sword into his back. As he dropped to the ground I noticed an archer aiming for one of my new ally's to my left. The creature smiled and moved the man in range.

I threw the sword at the archer, but it was too late, he had already fired. Switching the sword to the other hand I moved towards him as fast as I could. I grunted as my hand closed around the arrow.

Turning back to the fallen archer I stabbed the arrow into the nearest enemy's neck. Stepping on the creature's chest I pulled the sword out and ducked my head as I stabbed the enemy coming up behind me in the stomach.

Turning I noticed that only a few remained, and were being quickly elimated. Looking around I noticed most of my ally's all had long blonde hair. Twisting I brought my sword up only to find one of my ally's.

"Would you come with me, please?" He asked pleasantly. I nodded and tucked the sword in between my belt and pants. I pulled a handkerchief from my bloody boots. I smiled as it was clean of blood and dirt and followed the man.

I winced as wrapped my bleeding hand. 'You getting slow,' I thought to myself. 'If the arrow graze's you this deep.' "You fight incredibly well, for a human." He said as we came to the edge of a forest. "Are you not human?" I asked, seeing about a good four or five dozen tents set up in and around the edge of the forest.

He laughed, "Of course I am not, I am an elf." I nodded and we made our way towards the center tent. This one was wider and taller than the other's. "A human woman?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

I smiled, "Hello again Giles." I said as we entered the tent. My smile widen as Giles spun around, his jaw dropping. "Nice outfit, G." I said taking in his tunic and tights. He frowned, "How did you get here? Only Buffy, Willow, and Zander knew I came here." He asked walking over to us.

"Funny story that is." I said crossing my arms. "I was fighting a vamp when a portal opened behind us. I dusted him but was pulled into the portal. Saw your buddies here fighting and decided to help 'em out a little."

"Your hurt." He said nodding to my hand. "No, just getting slow." I said with a smile. "You of all people are not getting slow." Giles said taking a look at my hand.


End file.
